


The Roads that took us here

by NymeriaDayne



Series: Of Suns and Stars [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre - Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaDayne/pseuds/NymeriaDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1:A few thoughts on the future marriage of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. None of them are positive.<br/>Chapter 2: Arthur makes a decision. AU<br/>Chapter 3: Elia also makes a decision.<br/>Chapter 4: Arthur and Elia talk. Finally.<br/>Chapter 5: Oh Rhaegar...<br/>Chapter 6: Not a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day Elia Martell, the sun of Dorne, married the heir to the iron throne, the dragonprince, was a day full of sorrow. Not for the queen, who was relieved that her son found a bride. Not for the king, who looked forward to more Targaryens to cement their dynasty. Not for the capitol, where the nobles and the smallfolk celebrated the wedding as if it was their own.  
But for the bride, her brother and her best friend.  
Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne feared for his sisters happiness and health. To him she was a delicate flower, someone he had to protect from the bad, bad world. And from her former suitors who in his opinion where not good enough for Elia. Ironically, Oberyn himself embodied all the things a father would not want his future son-in-law to have. He had a bad temper, lived from day to day, cussed like a sailor and -the worst- had already fathered three bastard children. But he still managed to find something to grouse about in every man who asked for his sisters hand. Their mother, the ruling Princess of Dorne, invited numerous lords from Kingsgrave to the Broken Arm and they all came. And left eventually without having succeeded to win Princess Elias heart. And her brother was to blame for that. Every time she warmed up to one of her suitors, Oberyn would run him down until Elia was put off by her suitor. Their mother was not amused, not the slightest. “You do remember, Oberyn, that you cannot marry your sister? We're not Targaryens even though their blood runs in our veins. That kind of relationship is reserved for them alone. So, we need to find your sister a good husband and you'll not intervene any further, is that understood?”  
Of course he hadn't understood. Elias last suitor, who lived outside of Dorne and who he actually quite liked, suffered more from his vile words than any of the others combined. The first few days everything went well, but after the suitor Baelor did something inappropriate in Elias presence, Oberyn reversed back into his old nature. He dubbed him “Baelor Breakfart” which made it impossible for Elia to look at him without laughing.  
But looking back, Oberyn wished he had obeyed his mother. He had accepted any of the former suitors, if it meant for Elia to be free of the dragons,the crown and the Targaryen madness. Through some cruel joke the gods made, the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen had no sister he could have married. Neither a cousin or a younger aunt. So his father decided to betroth him to the next best thing-a lady from a different major house with Targaryen blood. Elias mother was beyond happy. Her daughter was going to be the future queen of Westeros! She didn't even notice her younger sons displeasure with that revelation. Oberyn knew about the Targaryens history of mental illness and how it could manifest itself. The Targaryens motto “Fire and Blood” were not just mere words, they were a promise. He also knew he was partially responsible for his sisters predicament and that made him feel sick to his stomach.

Lady Ashara Dayne on the other hand, did not feel responsible for this -in her opinion- ill fated marriage. She had tried to unite her best friend Elia with the man she truly loved, but no avail.  
Instead she would spend the next years as a lady-in-waiting for Elia, which meant she had to stay in Kings Landing, the capitol. All over Westeros young maidens would be delighted to live at court, but Ashara didn't share this sentiment. She'd much rather be home in Starfall. In her opinion, the palace (which they called Red Keep) was nothing but a big,ugly castle painted in a disgusting shade of red. It wasn't that kind of warming almost-sunset-orange-red you could see on the sigil of the Martells ( who her family were bannermen off), but more of a dried blood red. In addition the Keep made her feel constricted, like an animal trapped in a cage. To her it seemed, the Red Keeps main purpose was not to keep others out but to keep them in- a thought that frightened her terribly. Her mother had warned before their departure: “Ashara Kings Landing is not Sunspear. And the Crownlands are not Dorne. Men and women are not treated as equals there, so you better learn to hold your sharp tongue. With your looks you'll fit right into the inner circle of the court which gives you an advantage. So please, be careful, don't ruin your reputation and take care of our sweet princess.”  
Ashara only agreed with the last one of her mothers warnings. She missed the freedom which she enjoyed at the court in Sunspear, the attitude and the beliefs. Here she had to fill the role of the obedient lady-in-waiting with no opinion which could clash with the popular one. Stand still, look pretty and be quiet. But no one, not even the king would be able to stop her from speaking her mind.  
And about her looks, well it was true that she shared one of the famous Targaryen features-her eyes. They were purple and very exotic. Only the Daynes and one or two other minor houses in Westeros shared those characteristics. Her brother Arthur had even the silver-blonde hair (which was the other prominent Targaryen feature). But in the end that fact had not helped him to obtain the kind of happiness he longed for. He was now a member of the kingsguard and it was his duty to serve the king and his family until his last breath. He swore an oath never to marry or father children and was stripped off his family name and lands. And men called that to be an honour. Asharas duty on the other hand was it to protect her princess Elia who was like a sister to her, but she didn't need take an oath to remind her. She would give her life for Elia and not even think twice about it. She loved her fiercely and hoped that the marriage with the crownprince, who was handsome and gentle, would be a happy one.  
But she knew better. How can you love someone when your heart already - and irreversibly- belongs to someone else? 

*******  
Elia Martell stood lonely on the balcony and looked up at the night sky above her. Especially the stars. 'Isn't it funny', she mused,'that stars, bright and beautiful, are always, in every form, unreachable and cold?'  
“You shouldn't be out here in the cold, your grace.” Elia sighed. 'Why does everyone treat me like glass? I'm not that fragile,' Without turning to the person next to her she said:”Don't fret, Ser. I will be able to perform my marital duties even with a slight chill in the air.”  
“This is not wh-”  
“I don't care Arthur! Oh, I forgot it's Ser Arthur now! The deadliest knight of the kingsguard! Are satisfied with your new title, Ser?”  
Arthur Dayne remained silent. Elia started to regret her harsh words. The sound of music and laughter from the throne room seemed to increase by the second. Not long and they would call for the bedding ceremony. Elia cringed at the thought of it. A bunch of vile, disgusting and lewd men who would rip her clothing apart while shouting rude jokes in her ear. Such a stupid, barbaric and disgusting cu-  
“Run away with me.”  
*******  
“Oh there you two are!”, Rhaegar slung an arm casually (and carefully) around Elias waist. “And I thought Arthur might have abducted you!” He laughed about his own joke, while Elia only managed a weary smile. Arthur on the other hand had an unreadable expression on his face. Elia decided to act ,before her new husband took notice of the knights strange behaviour.  
“Shall we go back to our table ,your grace?,” she asked politely. “I'd like to talk to my lady mother before the bedding ceremony starts.” Rhaegar complied and so the pair made their way back to the main hall. Beforehand Rhaegar smiled at Ser Arthur while Elia just gave him a nod.  
“Am I allowed to ask you a question, my lady?”  
Elia laughed. “Well, that is already a question, my lord husband, but feel free to ask another one.” Rhaegar chuckled. 'Well at least he isn't completely without humor,' she thought.  
“What is it between you and Ser Arthur?,” Rhaegar asked. Elia turned slightly pale.”Why do you dislike him? He is a dutiful knight, one of my closest friends, but also the brother of your closest confidante Lady Ashara. To me it seems..odd.” Elia had to stop herself from laughing out loud. 'The irony,' she thought.'If only he knew.'  
But her husband was still waiting for an answer so she said:”Well, firstly I don't dislike him, your grace. And secondly, you don't like my brother either, even though you are fond of me, am I right?”  
“Well, that is true”, he muttered. “I haven't come to a conclusion yet why your brother dislikes me so much.”  
Elia laughed, but this time whole heartly. “Don't worry, my prince. According to Oberyn no man in this world, living or dead, would deserve me.”  
“Rhaegar”, he said and took her hand. “We are husband and wife now, so please call me Rhaegar.”  
“As you wish..Rhaegar”, Elia replied and squeezed his hand lightly. She avoided his gaze, not wanting to be reminded that his eyes had the wrong shade of purple, slightly different from those she so desperately desired.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Run away with me."_

_"Too late my love, you are too late"_

Arthur rode like a mad man. 'May the world go to hell', he thought with a grim look on his face. He didn't regret for a moment leaving that damn tower to pursue what was really important. A tower with a wailing woman- no, a wailing girl- who hadn't eaten or stopped howling for days. Well, that Lyanna Stark broke down after receiving the news of her fathers and brothers demise did not surprise him. But it surprised him how Rhaegar reacted. "Once our daughter is born, she will understand. She will see the bigger picture." Arthur hadn't believed it. The man who he used to look up to, the man who he used to be proud to serve, succumbed to his own kind of Targaryen madness.

 _"Even the best of them, seem to be mad in their own way"._ Arthur didn't remember who spoke those words, but they never seemed to be more truthful to him than now.

He passed another village on his way to the Prince's Pass. Men, young and old, where preparing for war. Their wives, lovers, mothers, sisters and children said their goodbyes, unwilling and with plenty of tears. A lot of these men would not return home. They would pay the price for two foolish people in love. The Stark girl said that she left a letter with her youngest brother who was supposed to hand it over to Lord Stark after she, Rhaegar and the Kingsguard had reached a safe distance. But apparently this didn't prevent the war they were facing now. 

 

_"You don't love him, Elia!"_

_"What are we supposed to do Arthur? Leave everything and everyone behind? Shame our families and our houses? The king is mad! You said so yourself! Only the gods know what he might do!"_

_"So this is it then? I must see you the rest of my life happy with another man?"_

_"Not happy Arthur. Not truly."_

The Lord Commander and Ser Oswell had scolded him upon his departure, reminded him of the consequences he had to face in the aftermath, but he didn't care. Either the rebels would win and Rhaegar and Aerys would die or Rhaegar would win and most of the rebels and Aerys would die or Aerys would win and everyone would die. It was all the same to him now. He forsook his duty for the most dangerous reason of all:love. Love to a married woman. Rhaegar did not love Elia, he was _fond_ of her. She wasn't like the maidens he spend hours reading about. She wasn't a beautiful, clever shield-maiden who rode dragons, fought with a sword and made men fall in love with her when she danced and sang. Elia was without a doubt clever and the most beautiful woman to Arthur, she was a lovely dancer (when her health permitted it) and a passionate singer, but no warrior. Rhaegar thought he loved Lyanna Stark, but Arthur wasn't sure. Rhaegar saw everthing in her that Elia lacked for him. She was the warrior he wanted. And no one could deny that the Stark girls jousting and sword skills were impressive for someone who had not been formally trained in the art of fighting. But Arthur was sure that once Rhaegar would bring her to court, her lack in other things were to show and his love for her would shrink. Rhaegar looked for the perfect woman who didn't exist. Instead he found two woman who put together brought everything he wanted. The combination of the two, Elia the perfect southron lady and Lyanna Stark the skillfull female warrior. The mothers of his three heads. 

Unfortunately for Rhaegar, Arthur would take one of the mothers far away from him. Even if he should win the damn war, his wife would not be there to greet him. Elia might had said no before, but now her reasons were invalid. Westeros was in a war already, Rhaegar lost her respect by humiliating her in front of the world and this time Arthur would not be too late. And with that he spurred his horse further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia also makes a decision.

'Is this the day I die?', Elia wondered. From her window she could see the Lannister Army preparing to storm the castle. The mad king might be thinking that they were here to demonstrate their loyalty to him, but Elia knew better. Yes, they were demonstrating loyalty, but not to the Targaryens. "You mad, cruel bastard!", she hissed. It had been 2 weeks since the battle at the trident. Elia wasn't sure what exactly had happened on that day, but she knew that her husband was imprisoned and that her uncle and his army of dornishmen had surrendered. The king had been so angry that he burned her uncles mistress to death after whipping her publicly over 30 times. He ordered Elia to stand and watch "because that would be happening to her, if his son should die". That could be any day now. She was surprised when she heard that Robert Baratheon hadn't killed her husband on the spot. 'I will not die through either of their hands. And the old Lion can find himself another prey. I will take my children and flee. If they will catch us, so it must be then. But I will not sit here and wait for my death".

She ordered her handmaiden to prepare a hot bath for her and as soon she left her rooms, Elia took a servants clothes she had hidden in her cupboard a few days ago, packed a few clothes for children and small, self made woolen hat to hide Aegons silver hair during their escape and made her way to the nursery. Luckily only one guard was present who trailed after her to the nursery and after getting her children, back to her rooms. She ordered the guard to stay outside and then immediately ran to the window. To her horror she realized that she had less time than she calculated. The army was already inside the castle walls. It seemed that the mad man listened to his maester instead of his foreign spy. 'Now of all times', she cursed internally. 'Why didn't he choose to ignore the spider when he told him that Rhaegar was planning to dispose him?'

"Mama, where is Papa?", her daughter asked for the 10th time on that day. "I already told you, sweetling. Your father is fighting in a war." 'A war that he and his father caused', she thought bitterly.  
Rhaenys pouted, clearly not happy with the answer her mother had given her. But Elia had no time to soothe her daughter. Maegors Holdfast was not entered easily, but the guards would rather flee than fight and die for her children. She carried the sleeping Aegon in one arm and extended her free hand to her daughter. Behind one of the portraits in the room was a secret tunnel, at least that was what her husband told her. One of his ancestors allegedly used the tunnel to escape occasionally - was it Daena Targaryen? Elia did not ponder on the question. The tunnel would only take them to hallway inside of Maegors Holdfast, but they would be able to get rid of the useless guard and wait until the drawbridge was unguarded and then escape through another secret tunnel in the Red Keep, outside the castle walls. It was dangerous, but since the King was determined to leave the drawbridge down, they had no other choice. She let go of her daughters hand and put a chair underneath the portrait. Carefully she climbed on the chair and shoved the portrait to the side. Thick cobwebs were blocking the entrance, but spiders in Kings Landing were harmless compared to those in Dorne. And most importantly compared to men with swords. She urged her daughter to enter the tunnel, which took quite some persuasiveness. With tears in her eyes Rhaenys squirmed everytime a cobweb made contact with her skin. Elia took a torch in her free hand and made her way through the tunnel. Her little daughter held onto her dress while Aegon was still sleeping soundly. When they finally reached the end and climbed through the hole, Elia gasped. Around her were lying six mostly dead goldcloaks. Two of them were still breathing, but not for long. This hallway was supposed to be abandoned, but unfortunately they ended up in the hallway which lead directly to the nursery. It was just a matter of time before they would be found. "Princ- Prin-Princess....y-you need t-to go!", one of the guards rasped. Elia recognized him by his red hair. "Ser Frederick! Who is-" Suddenly she heard a loud booming voice.  
"There she is! And her spawns!" Three men clad in Lannister armor made their way to them. The two in the back were unknown to her. She could not say for sure, because one of them was wearing a helmet, but he hadn't seen the other one with the pale piggy face before. The first one was freakishly tall and broad. Everyone knew that only one knight in Westeros had this build: Gregor Clegane also called the mountain. Her husband had personally knighted him, but Elia was sure that this wouldn't stop him from harming her or her children.  
"Have you ever tasted a dornish broad before, Clegane?", the piggy faced man asked with a matching voice.  
Clegane only grunted as an answer. Elia prepared for the worst. "I'm Elia Martell!", she screamed. "You will not get away with this!" Aegon awoke and instantly started wailing and Rhaenys joined him.  
"I WILL QUIETEN THESE LITTLE WHELPS! FOREVER!", the Mountain screamed and walked towards them. Elia looked frantically around, hoping for anyone to appear, to save them-but the only ones in the hallway besides the children and her were these three knights. She stepped in front of the crying Rhaenys and pressed Aegon tightly against her breasts. She prepared for the worst, when she suddenly saw a familiar pale sword behind the Mountain. The knight with the helmet cleanly stroke the other mans head from his body. The mountain turned around and Dawn was immediately thrust into his neck by its owner. Rhaenys buried her face in her mothers dress, not used to such violence. Elia still had to realize what had transpired before her eyes when the man removed his helmet and combed with one hand through his pale blond hair. "We need to hurry. A ship is waiting for us, but when they close the harbor, we are doomed, princess." Elia gave him a tired nod and pushed Rhaenys into his waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing fighting scenes, that might be the reason why I am not very good at it. I don't have a beta, so if there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I don't really want one, because i just write everything at once and upload it before i go to bed. A beta means more waiting and less motivation on my part. Again, I'm sorry. But there will be only about 3 more chapter, so bear with me please.  
> For Leah, Jades, Calimaiden, Nancy, Ramzes and biohazard603.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to wait here until the ship comes, princess."  
"I trust your judgement, Ser."  
Arthur hated how they spoke to each other. Just like they did the last five years at court. Now they were finally free...but at the same time still caught in their old mindset.  
Arthur, Elia and the children had escaped the Red Keep without any trouble. Nobody had seen them and they reached the harbor without any complications. Now they sat in a boat shielded by a few big rocks and waited. In silence.  
"Why did you do it, Arthur?"  
Elia looked him straight in the eye. It had been ages since she had done it the last time. Rhaenys and Aegon were sleeping wrapped in a cloak. He watched them a few moments before he answered.  
"For you. For them. For _us_."  
"You took the girl from her family. It caused a war. Did you and Rhaegar really think that her family would idly sit by and do nothing?", Elia asked full of disbelief. She had only used this tone when she was disappointed with Oberyn back in the day when they were children at the Water gardens...  
"She said that she had told her youngest brother. I don't know what happened-"  
"How can you say that this was for me", Elia interrupted him. "My children and I would have died if you hadn't come back. What was Rhaegars plan? Leave us unprotected with only one Kingsguard who is not only very young but clearly just a hostage? He was bound to protect the king. The king who threatened us multiple times! So tell me, how can you say that anything was for me?" At the last part she had raised her voice so much that Rhaenys stirred in her sleep. Elia covered her nose and mouth with her left hand and started weeping. Just now Arthur realized what she had had likely to endure while he was gone. But he suffered too.  
"Believe me Elia, everyday and every night I wished for nothing more than to be with you.", he spoke quietly. "I was so scared. What if Rhaegar decided to get another child with you? I already almost lost you once. At this time it sounded like a good plan. Rhaegar wanted a child, the Stark girl wanted freedom and I wanted-still want you." He put one of his hands over Elias free one. She didn't withdraw immediately, but quickly enough for Arthur to realize that they still had a lot to work through. But at the moment he was just glad that she was safe. When he first arrived a few weeks ago, he realized that he could not get in the castle without being detected by the spiders little birds. So he waited for the right moment. And it came when the Lannister soldiers arrived in the capitol. He only had an hour to find a ship and a captain. Lucky for him a boy whose brother used the be fostered at the water gardens with him, decided to take the risk. Then he had to pose as a Lannister soldier to get in the castle. He had to restrain himself from killing Tywin Lannister after he told two of his soldiers to kill Elia and her children. 'Should I ever see you again, I will kill you. And not even all treasures in the world will be able to save you then.'

An hour later or so they finally boarded the ship. The dornish crew welcomed them warmly. "Princess", the captain bowed before Elia. "It is an honour to welcome you on my ship."  
"The pleasure is all mine. It's been a long time since I've seen one of my own." Elia replied graciously. Arthur cringed. "It already feels like home." The captain looked confused and turned to Arthur.  
"Did you not tell the Princess?", he asked Arthur surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This ship is not going to Dorne, Elia. It's destination is Norvos."

After arguing one hour in front of a locked door, Arthur gave up. The moment Elia realized that the ship wasn't taking her home and that there was nothing she could say or do to change the fact, the dornish princess took her children and locked herself in her cabin.  
With a sigh he retreated on deck where a few members of the crew also lingered. One of them offered him some dornish tobacco, but he declined politely. Somewhere on the other side of deck he could hear people talking. While still facing the ocean he listened carefully.  
"Did you hear what happened? The mad king was killed by his own Kingsguard! He stabbed him in the back. Quite literally."  
"Oh really?", another man chuckled. "Can't say that I shed a tear over that monster."  
Arthur turned as pale as his sword. Jaime Lannister- naive Jaime Lannister-broke the Kingsguards highest rule. There was nothing Arthur could do for him now.  
"And his son is still held prisoner by the young Storm Lord", the first man elaborated. "But they can't execute him because Doran and Oberyn have his betrothed-the she wolf."  
The second man cackled. "A great day to be dornish."  
"But what is going to happen now?"  
"I bet my last coin that they want their sister back."  
"But she is on the ship with us or not?"  
"They don't know that. If they knew and further knew that the king is dead they would have let the rebels kill the silver fool by now. Their nephew would be king then."  
"Maybe they still will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Leah, Jades, Nancy, Ramzes and biohazard603.
> 
> I know..not a lot of action in this chapter and the problems A and E parcel dealt with are only the tip of a big, big, big ice berg. But Elia has immense trust issues at that point and she went through a lot in the past months and partly she does not want to forgive Arthur because she still sees him as Rhaegars best friend. And Arthur loves Elia, feels responsible for Jaime and does not know how to feel about Rhaegar.  
> Next chapter either Rhaegar or Jaime. Kind of depends if I kill Rhaegar off or not. I know i said that i would write a Rhaegar chapter, but right now I'm not so sure anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jade, Ramzes and especially biohazard603.

"Come on, little princeling, our Lord wants to see you". The Baratheon guard opened his small cell and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You shit doesn't smell better than ours, eh?"  
This last few weeks took a great toll on Rhaegar. Not only had he been humiliatingly beaten by Robert Baratheon his thick headed cousin, no he also received word that his father had tried to burn Kings Landing down to the ground. That his younger wife Lyanna was now a hostage of his brothers in law who used her as leverage against Baratheon, Lord Eddard Stark and him (Rhaegar didn't have any illusion about it being not the case). His imprisonment had not been ideal either. He hoped that after Robert and Eddard received word from Lyanna everything would slowly smooth over. After some initial pain in the legs, he slowly made his way to the tent were he was to meet his cousin. From afar he was already able to hear Robert shouting and throwing things on the ground. As soon as he entered a pair of paws closed around his neck, he tried to free himself, but when he looked at the red, angry face a few inches from his face, he knew that he didn't stand a chance.  
"Bring my sword, boy! ", Robert Baratheon snapped at his squire without moving his hands from Rhaegars neck.  
"No, you won't do such a thing", Ned replied with his usual calm voice, "don't be stupid Robert!"  
"She is married to him, Ned! Married! He did something to her, Lyanna would never do something like that unless he threatened her! But i will free her from him!"  
"Robert, don't! I know my sister, as hard as it is. She made her choice. Making her a widow, won't make her more willingly to marry you, as much as it saddens me."  
The anger seemed to escape out of Robert, together with his life. His let go of Rhaegar and went to Ned. "She was all I ever wanted, but why wouldn't she..?", he whispered with a broken voice.  
Ned just put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him in a very quiet voice, so that Rhaegar could not understand a word he said.  
Someone behind him cleared his throat. Jon Arryn who Rhaegar had not noticed until now had a very uncomfortable look on his face like he would rather not share his news with him.  
"Well your grace, now that Lady Lyanna has sent us a letter with the confirmation that you indeed not kidnapped her and your fathers recent death, we all can now end this war and make piece, but only if you swear a holy oath that you won't seek retribution against anyone who armed themselves against your family. This is the only way we can achieve an end of this tragic and unnecessary bloodshed. You have until tomorrow at dawn." Rhaegar shook his head. "I don't need to think about it, Lord Arryn. I accept peace your conditions." Jon Arryn and Ned looked relieved while Robert seemed a bit disappointed.  
"There is only one last thing, your grace", Lord Arryn said hesistantly. "It is about your wife. Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn want their sister brought to Dorne before they give us Lady Lyanna back safely. Could you tell us where she is hiding?" Rhaegar felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head. "What do you mean with "hiding"? Isn't she in King's Landing with our children?!"  
"N-No. Lord Tywin reported their disappearance when he took over the capitol."  
Robert cackled loudly. "It feels like shit when the woman you love is taken from you, doesn't it?"

 

_Four years later._

King Rhaegar Targaryen sat on the iron throne with his thoughts trailing yet again back to the last time he had seen Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia. He had been just about to leave for the trident when he visited the nursery one last time. Elia and their children were there, Rhaenys playing with her cat Balerion and Elia was breastfeeding Aegon. She did not acknowledge his presence so he just stood at the door and lingered a few moments before leaving. When he looked back now, all he saw were his foolish actions. He wanted his third head of the dragon, a daughter named Visenya, but instead he got a son named Jon and lost his two heads. He got Lyanna yes, and they were supposed to be the song of ice and fire, but instead their marriage failed in the first two years. Lyanna was fierce, strong, passionate and brave, but not a queen. She spend most of the time relishing in her new won freedom, riding from morning until dawn, learning how to fight with a sword from the best knights in Westeros, but did not take any interest in the duties of a queen. Her audiences were taken over by his mother (with growing discontent from Rhaella) and Rhaegar and her fought almost everyday for two months until they both settled for being unhappy with each other. This eventually affected their intimacy. While at first the daily arguments made the love making even more passionate, it eventually fizzled out. He still visited her rooms at least once in a fortnight, but it was strictly out of duty. While she used to fight him and scream so loudly that the whole castle knew what he was up too, she later decided to just passively lay on her back and glare at him through the whole ordeal. _'I hate you_ ', her eyes seemed to say. If not for their son Jon, she would probably had gone back to Winterfell. But she could not leave him. The only thing she and Elia had in common besides being greatly disappointed in him, the unconditional love for their children. The Maester said that it was highly unlikely that Lyanna would ever have children again, so he thought about ending the visits to her rooms during the night. The Lord Commander told him that there had been complication during the birth of Jon and that Lyanna was lucky to have survived at all. Something that Ser Gerold couldn't tell him was what happened to Arthur. He and Ser Oswell said that he rode for the trident, but he never arrived. Losing his closest friend was another hardship for Rhaegar. Not even his other close Jon Connington was in King's Landing anymore- due to his arguments with Lyanna. Jon never hid how much he disliked Elia, who just shrugged it off and for some reason found it highly amusing, but never told Rhaegar why. ' It is not my place to tell, husband', she used to say. But Lyanna always shot right back. This caused some tense public arguments and after a especially bad altercation at which only the two and his mother were present, Jon left King's Landing for good. Rhaella refused to speak about what had transpired in the room, but treated Lyanna the following weeks less gracious than usually. Lyanna on the other hand had seemed to be torn between anger and guilt.  
With Jon gone and Elia, Rhaenys , Aegon and Arthur probably dead, Rhaegar not only lost loved ones but also the friendship of their families and friends. The Martells and other dornish houses had avoided court and there was barely any communication and everything he heard came from Varys' spies in Dorne. Oberyn had apparently gone off to Essos to find diversion there, while Ashara Dayne tragically commited suicide over the deaths of her brother and closest confidante. He sent his condolences, but never received a reply. And only yesterday he received news that Tywin Lannister had been stabbed to death in a street fight in Bravoos. How Tywin Lannister was caught in a street fight was still beyond him. The circumstances were still unclear, but it appeared that the murderer had escaped without anyone seeing his face. Rhaegar was aware that Oberyn was rumored to be in Bravoos and that he suspected Tywin to be responsible for his sisters, nieces and nephews death made him even more suspicious. So he decided to send someone he trusted to trail Oberyn for some time and later report back to him. There were many things he would never get an answer to, but the true circumstances around Tywin Lannisters death was not one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO! NO! RHAEGAR! LISTEN TO ME! RHAEGAR!", Elia threw her fragile body against the door, but no avail. The door wasn't giving in, just like Rhaegars heart. Her former rooms became her prison once again. But this time it wasn't Aerys, but his son, who imprisoned her. Elias body sank to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. She used to have everything and just like that she lost everything.  
She and Arthur escaped to Norvos at first, but the harsh climate didn't suit Elia. So after receiving some help from Elias sister-in-law Lady Mellario and contacting Doran, Oberyn and Ashara, they traveled to Volantis, always fearful that they might be recongnized, captured and delivered to Rhaegar. In Volantis they were reunited with Ashara who was perceived dead by the people outside from Dorne. "So no one will come looking for me and I can join you." Eventually they settled in Braavos, Arthur and Elia longed for Dorne, but it hadn't been safe to return yet. When Oberyn found them, Elia had felt the happiest in months. She had Rhaenys, Aegon, Oberyn, Ashara and Arthur. Arthur. The love of her life. Finally hers without dragons and white cloaks standing in their way. But then everything broke apart. Somehow Rhaegar had found them. Ashara and Oberyn were able to escape and took Rhaenys and Aegon with them, but Arthur and Elia were not so fortunate. They were brought to King's Landing and thrown in front of Rhaegar. His new queen Lyanna looked shocked, as if she was still not trusting her eyes, and there was also a hint of joy in her expression. Rhaegar on the other hand looked furious. He had never more resembled his father than in this moment. "Hang him when dawn breaks", he barked his eyes on Arthur with such hatred. Then he turned to her and his fiery stare turned to ice running over swollen belly. "And put my wife where she belongs."  
Now Elia was praying to the seven, to Mother Rhoyne and to every other gods she could name, but hope was nowhere in sight. Until it appeared at her door. In form of Lyanna Stark of all people.  
"You are to be released." Arthur lifted his head and saw Ser Barristan looking at him from outside his cell. "You will leave King's Landing and stay in Dorne. You are not allowed to leave for any other region in Westeros. But you can go to the free Cities, should you wish it." Arthur was speechless. But before Arthur could express his joy, Ser Barristan continued with a grim look on his face.  
"ELIA! ELIA!ELIAAAAAAA!" The new Queen heard her name being called and with every time her heart seemed to receive more cracks. "It's for the best.", Rhaella said. Lyanna just nodded and fixated her with grey eyes which carried a mix of sympathy and determination. The same look she had given Elia the day before. "I think I know how to help you." And she did. She wasn't happy with the solution, but it was far more bearable than the alternative. Arthur was free, but only for a high price. She had to inform them about Rhaenys and Aegons whereabouts and stay with Rhaegar until she bore him a daughter. After she gave birth to her and Arthurs child. Pycelle had been hanged after it was clear the he lied on Tywin Lannisters order about Elias ability to produce more children.  The door opened and Rhaegar came in. None of them stood up or acknowledged him in any manner. "Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell will sail for Penthos in the morrow and fetch Aegon and Rhaenys." He walked up to Elia and touched her cheek. Elia flinched, rose and left the room at once. 'I might be forced to accept you in my bed again, but not a moment before it is necessary. And as long as this babe isn't born, it is not necessary.' She had plenty of time. Plenty of time to prevent Rhaegar from entering her bed again. And that meant to do what Robert Baratheon failed to do. Killing Rhaegar Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic please be gentle.  
> The Elia Martell Tag has been quite dead during the last few days so i just wanted to put something out there.


End file.
